A shower room, based on its structure form, is divided into an integral type and a partitioned type. A partitioned-type shower room is a shower space partitioned from a partial area in a toilet or other buildings by a frame made of glass and having a wall and/or door. The frame with glass in the present invention is called as a shower room assembly.
Referring to FIG. 1, a space in a building comprising walls 1, 2 vertical to each other and a ground 3 is partitioned by a shower room assembly 4 to form a shower room. The shower room assembly 4 includes a frame, as well as a glass wall and a door which are fixed within the frame. The frame is formed by connecting a plurality of vertical frames 41 arranged in a vertical direction and tracks 50, 60 arranged in a horizontal direction. A glass door in FIG. 1 may be a general door or a rail-mounted sliding door. It should also be pointed out that the tracks 50 and 60 in FIG. 1 in the horizontal plane have an angle of 90 degrees. That is, a corner formed at a joint of the corner is 90 degrees. In the prior art, the corner may be selected from other angles, for example, an angle of 135 degrees.